


Graduation

by mousapelli



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohtori is having a hard time looking forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 SASO bonus round prompt fill: prompt was that incredibly pink bromide where Shishido is putting his cap on Ohtori's head.

The cherry blossoms were starting to bud, Ohtori noticed through the window of the student center, his tea forgotten on the table in front of him and probably cold by then anyway. 

"Will you stop sighing like that?" Shishidou demanded, rolling his eyes. "You are not actually the heroine of a shoujo manga."

"Sorry, Shishido-san," Ohtori murmured, still looking out the window. Another few minutes went by quietly, most students cleared out by this late in the afternoon, but they were killing time until Shishido's evening final. Ohtori was already done, but Shishido's advanced history class had one of the last exam slots, and Ohtori didn't mind waiting next to him. It was Shishido's very last exam, after all, his very last…well, everything. 

"For crying out loud, will you just look at me already?" Shishido demanded, and Ohtori couldn't quite help another sigh as he obeyed. 

Shishido was staring at him, eyebrow raised, and Ohtori took in every detail of him just as he was, sitting across from Ohtori as he'd done so many times in the last two years. His white uniform shirt was a little rumpled from sitting here for hours, his tie loose, his sleeves rolled up over muscled forearms. His hair was sticking up from Shishido tugging at it with his fingers through it while he was reading. It didn't seem possible that next year Shishido wouldn't be sitting across from him anymore when he came here to study. 

Maybe Ohtori wouldn't come here at all next year. 

"Choutarou, I'm not going to the moon," Shishido said, expression softening, and oh, Ohtori couldn't take it. He dropped his eyes to the table, closed his hands around his paper cup of tea just to have something to hold on to. 

"I know that. I'm fine," he made himself say, and maybe it was quiet, but he could hold his voice steady when he wanted to. 

"We already did this once and it turned out fine," Shishido reminded. Ohtori nodded. "This won't be any different."

Shishido going to Hyoutei's high school building across the lawn and going to university across Tokyo were not the same thing at all, he wanted to protest, but unlike in middle school when Ohtori had cried at the drop of a hat for the week around graduation, this time Ohtori was determined not to make a scene of himself in public. Taking a deep breath, Ohtori forced himself to look back up at Shishido and fake a small smile. "I know that. I'm okay, really."

"You still can't lie worth a damn," Shishido said fondly. "Come on, already, walk me to this damn exam so I can just get it over with."

It probably wasn't their very last walk across campus together, even though it felt like it was, everything felt like the last everything. Ohtori knew the canvas of pink spreading above them was supposed to make him think of new beginnings and bright futures, but it just made him think that by the time those petals were raining down, he'd be a third year and Shishido would be…

Ohtori's thoughts were interrupted by something soft whapping him in the head, and by the time he looked up, Shishido had already settled his blue cap down firmly on Ohtori's head. 

"Keep it," Shishido said lightly, like it was nothing, like it wasn't the cap he'd been wearing non-stop since first year when Ohtori had shyly handed it over, after Gakuto had knocked Shishido into the pond and a swan had stolen his old one. "For good luck. You can even cuddle it creepily at night, I won't tell."

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori protested, laughing. He reached up to twist the brim of the hat forward. "Does it suit me?"

"Yeah," Shishido said, and it wasn't until he reached up to press his thumb to the corner of Ohtori's smile that Ohtori realized Shishido wasn't talking about the hat (which, just for the record, Ohtori already knew he looked incredibly stupid in). "If you look just like this at graduation, I'll be satisfied."


End file.
